


Do-Over

by heelnev



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Internalized Misogyny, Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship, real fancy schmancy, sorry dolph, sorta?? idk that's mainly why paige doesn't like eva, this is the second time this has happened now im scrmeaigjkfdfg, what is it with me and writing fics where dolph is an asshole and breaks someone's heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelnev/pseuds/heelnev
Summary: Everyone seemed to be talking about it -- the seemingly happy couple that had crumbled right before their very eyes. How could this have happened? Did one cheat on the other? No one knew for sure, and the uncertainty was driving them all mad.Eva was being driven mad too, though that had less to do with the drama and more to do with the fact that no one in this damn school knew how to shut up for five minutes.





	Do-Over

**Author's Note:**

> My first F/F fic!! I wrote this earlier in the year while Paige was still out of action and told myself that I would finally get around to posting it once she returned, and now she's back, so here it is!!

Eva grumbled to herself as she stormed down the dorm halls, high heels clicking loudly on the tiled floors as she made her way towards the exit. Well, this is just fan-fucking-tastic. There’s nothing in the whole  _ world  _ that she loves more than having her plans for a quiet evening in her room ruined by someone else’s bullshit relationship problems.

It turned out that there was trouble in paradise between Paige (otherwise known as the one girl at this school that she simply  _ could not fucking stand _ ) and her boyfriend, Dolph. The two of them had apparently gotten into a pretty nasty argument earlier in the evening, and as a result Paige had gone running out of the dorms and out into the rose garden. None of the other students had heard from her in awhile, and they were all worried sick.

Naturally, Eva was prepared to just let them continue to argue and spend her time doing more  _ important _ things, but her fellow classmates weren’t content with letting her have some peace and quiet. Everyone seemed to be talking about it -- the seemingly happy couple that had crumbled right before their very eyes. How could this have happened? Did one cheat on the other? No one knew for sure, and the uncertainty was driving them all mad.

Eva was being driven mad too, though that had less to do with the drama and more to do with the fact that no one in this damn school knew how to shut the fuck up for five minutes.

Seeing as it meant things would finally quiet down, Eva made the decision to look for Paige and get the full story. Then, after working her trademark Eva Magic, everything would be fixed and she could get to her relaxing.  _ How bad could it have been? This is probably all because of some bullshit miscommunication or something... _

Eva arrived at the front door a few moments later, stepping outside and taking in the sight of the beautiful garden spread out in front of her. She could stand here and take in this view all day… except she really couldn’t because it was about to start pouring rain soon. Christ, did Paige  _ really _ have to run out when the weather was  _ this  _ bad? (And so soon after Eva finished doing her hair, too…)

“Paige!” Eva called out, the wind whipping around her gradually growing stronger. “Where are you?” There wasn’t a soul in sight. Where the hell could she have run off too? There were only so many places to hide.

Eva bit her lip as she looked up at the dark clouds looming overhead, thinking over her next move. Did she have enough time to search around the garden for Paige and bring her back to the dorms before the rain started? Not only that, but -- and this was perhaps the biggest question of them all -- if she were to get caught in a downpour, would her makeup be salvageable? So many questions, so little time.

Preparing herself for the worst, Eva darted out from under the protective cover of the entryway. He head was swiveling back and forth as she weaved her way through the roses. Wherever the hell Paige was, she would be pretty easy to spot; her all-black get up would clash with the elegant red of the flowers. Still, the redhead was having a tough time actually finding her. Could she be in the nearby woods? Or maybe behind the garden shed? Possible hiding spots flitted through Eva’s mind as she rounded a corner.

“There she is…” Eva breathed out when she finally spotted Paige. She was sitting in the arbor, her head down on the table. She had really gone all the way out here just because she didn’t want anyone to see her upset. Paige could be a bit of a nuisance sometimes, though Eva supposed she wasn’t in any place to judge, seeing as she would most likely do the same exact thing in this situation. “Hey!” She called out.

She watched as her classmate slowly lifted her head, registering that it was  _ Eva fucking Marie _ standing in front of her and hastily wiping at her cheeks. “What are you doing here?” She asked with a shaky voice as Eva approached, her accent thick.

No hello? Paige just goes straight into arguing? Christ, Eva should have just stayed in her room… “I came looking for you,” Eva replied with an annoyed expression, hands on her hips as she stepped into the arbor. “You’ve got everyone worried.”

“I don’t know what they’re so worried about.” Paige crossed her arms, her whole body tense. Eva knew that she was at the top of Paige’s list of people who she didn’t want to see her cry. It made sense that she was so apprehensive. “I’m completely fine.”

“Fine?” Eva snorted. “How can you say that you’re fine when your eye makeup is all smudged like that?”

“What? Are you serious?!”

“Look for yourself, raccoon girl.” Eva reached into her pocket with a smirk, pulling out her compact and handing it over. Paige snatched it away from her, looking at herself in the small mirror.

“Oh my God…” She sighed, running a hand through her hair as she got a look at just how messed up her makeup had gotten.

“Next time, invest in some waterproof mascara. Funny, I figured a goth of all people would own a tube.”

A sudden bolt of lightning caused the two of them to jump. Before they had a chance to react any further, the rain began to come down in buckets. “Shit…” Eva muttered. Now she and Paige were trapped in the arbor together until it lightened up. There was no way she could go out when the weather was this bad. It would  _ totally _ ruin her outfit.

Eva took a seat across from Paige -- who looked less than thrilled by her company -- clicking her tongue as she resigned herself to her fate. She knew she should’ve just waited for Paige to come back on her own… Leave it to her and her bright fucking ideas to land her in an awful situation.

“I guess we’re stuck here now.” Paige said with a soft voice as she rested her head in her hands, gazing out at the rain. For awhile, both of them were quiet, but there was no peace. Not even the sound of the rain drumming on the roof of the arbor was enough to eradicate their animosity towards each other.

“... So…” Eva finally spoke up, deciding that she might as well say  _ something _ , otherwise risk losing her mind from the uncomfortable silence. “I heard about what happened earlier. Y’know, with you and Dolph.” She noticed Paige wince at the mention of her (ex?) boyfriend’s name, and an eyebrow quirked up.

“Who  _ hasn’t _ heard at this point?” Paige’s gaze was fixed on a point off in the distance, her voice wavering.

“What exactly happened? Like, what was the fight over?”

“What do  _ you _ care? Since when have you actually given a shit about anything that’s happened to me?”

“Hey, I was just trying to start conversation. No need to get snippy.” Eva raised her hands defensively. She understood that it was a touchy subject, but it was literally the entire reason why she was out here in the first place. She might as well address it.

“Well, if you wanna know what happened so badly, then I’ll tell you.” Paige started as she finally looked at the girl sitting across from her, a mixture of rage and sadness in her eyes. “Bullshit, that’s what happened.”

“How was it bullshit?”

“Well…” Paige took a deep breath. “It’s just that… lately Dolph has had these…  _ suspicions  _ about me.”

“Suspicions about…?”

“I’m getting to that. Let me talk, would you? Apparently I’m overly-affectionate with all of my friends, and he thought that I was cheating on him with one of them. He’d see me hug Emma, or Bayley, or Sasha, or literally any of the other girls and would get the impression that there was something more there.”

“You know that hugging a friend isn’t cheating, right?” Eva asked. “A hug is just a hug.” If giving someone a hug meant that she was unfaithful, then Eva had cheated on every single partner she’d ever had.

“I know that, but… He saw it differently. We’d reached the point where I was worried that I couldn’t even talk about meeting with my friends because I thought he’d get jealous or angry. I tried confronting him about it, but that didn’t work out at all.” Paige took another deep breath before continuing. “It started out as a talk, then it escalated into a full blown argument. He accused me of cheating with one of my friends, I argued that I was innocent, and…” Paige stopped herself there, and she looked away from Eva and stared back out into the garden.

“And?” Eva urged her to continue.

“And I got my fucking heart broken, okay?!” Paige blurted out, burying her face in her hands as she was unable to stop the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks. She had clearly stopped giving a shit about whether or not Eva would judge her over her vulnerability.

“Jesus Christ…” Eva muttered, processing what she had just been told. Dolph dumped Paige all because she had the audacity to be a decent friend. He broke her heart over something like  _ that _ . “What a goddamn  _ idiot _ !” She slammed her hands down on the table suddenly, shocking Paige in the process.

“Eva, what the hell--”

“You… You didn’t deserve that…” Eva said after mulling over what she should say.

“You… really think so?”

“Yes, of course I do! No one deserves to have their heart broken, especially over such bullshit! Breaking up with you because he thought you were cheating on him with a friend? Christ, what  _ garbage _ !! And here I was thinking that he was smarter than that.”

“Well, I mean…” Paige looked confused, her brow scrunching. “Don’t you think he has a point, though? I mean, cheating is always a valid concern in a relationship…”

“Paige, were you cheating on Dolph with anybody? Be honest with me. Did you kiss anybody else when you were with him? Or did you hook up with someone else? Did you do  _ anything  _ that even remotely resembles cheating?”

“No! God, no. I would never do that.”

“Then you’re innocent! You haven’t done a damn thing wrong! He’s the one that’s in the wrong here. He had no right breaking up with you over something that he had no proof of. What’s his proof? The fact that you have a lot of close friends? That’s disgusting!”

With her rant for the day over, Eva heaved a big sigh, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms. She could see that Paige now had an alarmed look on her face. She knew that it was because of her sudden outburst -- hell, Eva even surprised  _ herself _ with it -- but she still decided to ask anyway. “What the hell are you looking at me like that for?”

“I just… never thought that you cared about me that much.” Paige said.

“Paige, listen,” Eva began, “You and I… We’re not friends. At all. It’s just that I... have very strong feelings on this subject due to personal experience. I hate seeing other women being put through terrible shit all because of men.”

“Personal experience?” Paige sniffled. “Has this happened to you before? What’s your story?”

Eva bit her lip, looking down at her hands. She’d never told anybody about her past experiences with love before. The fact that she was about to reveal something so intimate about herself to someone that she didn’t even like was surprising. “Honestly, I feel like this always happens with me.” Eva laughed a bit self derisively. “I meet a guy who I think isn’t gonna fuck me over, and he ends up doing it anyway. Every fucking time…”

“Jinder never did that to you, did he?” Paige recalled how earlier in the year Eva was in a brief relationship with another student, although the two were now only friends.

“Obviously not if he’s still breathing. He’s probably the only guy I’ve been with that wasn’t a complete jackass. All the others took complete advantage of me and treated me like I was some kind of joke. I hated putting up with that shit, and I hate seeing other girls being treated the same way. We deserve better than that.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder. “And you deserved better than what Dolph gave you.”

It took Paige a moment to respond, staring down at the table and beginning to trace a finger over a crack in the glass.. “I just… trusted Dolph, y’know?” She made eye contact with Eva again. “I trusted him not to break my heart. He was a pretty good boyfriend, all things considered. Things just got so…  _ messy  _ in the end. I really wish that things could’ve ended differently.”

“Honestly, I wish that things had ended differently for you guys too,” Eva admitted. “And I’m not just saying that because the way you broke up got us stuck out here.”

“Yeah, right.” Paige laughed softly, finally cracking a smile for the first time since Eva had arrived.

“I’m serious! I really wish that things had gone better for you.” Eva took a deep breath before continuing. “You didn’t deserve to have your heart ripped out. You’re… actually a really nice girl. You’re always treating the other students so kindly, and you always look out for all of your friends. People would kill to get to know someone like you.”

“How can you sit there and say that I treat everyone kindly when I get into fights with you every damn day?”

“Because I deserve your hatred.” Eva shrugged nonchalantly. “Let’s face it, I’m an asshole. I deserve to be insulted by you.”

“You’re not being an asshole right now, though.” Paige pointed out. “I mean, you’re sitting here giving me compliments when you really don’t have to.” It wasn't even like there were other people around and Eva was trying to maintain an image. The two girls were alone, and no one else was around to hear what Eva had to say. She was genuinely complimenting her.

“Yeah, but… I’m still an asshole. I mean, come on. I’ve been giving you shit all this time because you dress in black. I pick on you for something like that. How can I be anything else but a jackass?”

“Well, it’s not like I’ve been the nicest to you either.” Paige noted. “I mean, I’m always calling you a slut behind your back.”

“ _ Slut _ ?” For some reason, Eva was surprised to hear that, although her feelings weren’t hurt. In fact, she even smiled. “Paige, is that the best you’ve got? That’s hardly even an insult to me anymore. If you’re gonna say something so weak, you may as well just say it to my face. I could always use a good laugh.”

“I don’t want to, though!” Paige smiled back at her. “You don’t deserve to be called that. You’re not evil or anything. You’re actually… really sweet.”

“Okay, enough bullshit. You’re just flattering me now.”

“You came out to talk to me -- someone you’re not even friends with -- when no one else did. You didn’t even have to come and find me, yet you did anyway. I think that’s pretty sweet of you.”

“I only came out here because everyone else was obsessing over where you were. I wanted them to shut up.”

“Bull _ shit _ !” Paige reached over, playfully hitting her in the arm. “You came out here because you secretly like me.”

“Oh yeah?” Eva decided to fight back. “And  _ you _ only stayed out here because you wanted to hang out with me! Don’t try and use the rain as an excuse, girl. If you were really that upset, then you wouldn’t have cared what the weather was like!”

“Maybe I--” Paige stopped herself from continuing.

“What? Tell me!”

“Maybe I  _ do _ like you.” Paige looked down towards the table, trying to avoid Eva’s gaze. “Maybe I  _ did _ want to hang out with you.”

“I knew it!” Eva clapped her hands together, proud of herself for getting something right. However, she wasn’t able to deny that what Paige said had made her pretty happy. “You want to be my friend, don’t you?”

“Only if  _ you _ want to be  _ my _ friend.” Paige shifted her gaze back up to Eva, a small smile on her face.

“I do.” Eva assured, reaching over and grabbing one of Paige’s hands. “I really want to start over from the beginning -- a do-over. Like, completely reintroduce myself. I’m Eva, by the way.”

“And I’m Paige. Nice to meet you, stranger! So glad we’ve never met before just now.” Paige shook the hand that was holding hers. “Oh, hey.” Paige was looking back outside again, and she’d noticed that the rain had stopped, at least for the time being. “We should probably be heading back to the dorms. Don’t want to worry everyone else.”

“Yeah.” Eva quickly stood up, both girls leaving the safety of the arbor and making the trek back to the building.

“... Hey, Eva?” Paige spoke up as they passed by the roses. “Would you, uh… like to come back to my room? Y’know, to hang out?”

“You seriously wanna hang out with me?” Eva was still getting used to the whole ‘friends’ thing.

“I don’t want our conversation to end just because we have to leave. I wanna keep talking to you.”

“Well, if you really want to be with me so badly,” Eva began, trying to cover up her embarrassment (excitement?), “then sure. I’ll come hang out for awhile. Just let me stop by my room quickly so that I can get out of this outfit.”

“No problem.” Paige replied as the two of them went up the few steps in front of the building. “Stop by whenever you’re ready, okay?”

“Okay.” Eva grinned, watching as Paige went inside first. What did she have planned? Bad movie marathon? More shit talking?

In a shocking turn of events, Eva Marie actually found herself _excited_ to get to know Paige.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why, but I really enjoyed writing from Eva's perspective. Something about it was super fun. Anyways, thanks for reading!!


End file.
